my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Yāoláng Wǔshù
Introduction Yāoláng Wǔshù is the way of the demon wolf. This martial art focuses on emulating the ferocity, speed, agility, and aggression of a wolf. Users of this martial arts go tough intense training methods that harden the bone and flesh of their hands to allow them to perform their art. The style is similar to swordsmanship as its primary focus of attack is through cutting. However where a practitioners of the blade would use a swords edge the users of Yāoláng Wǔshù uses their hands.The training causes their finger tips to become sharper and more bony. This allows them to claw like a wolf and perform many of their moves. Standard Traits Demon Wolf Claws - The result of training that hardens the skin of the hands. As a result the users hand can block standard swords. The users hands can cut like a sharpen blade. The longer the martial artist trans the more effective they become at this. Masters can cut though steel with their hands. Demon Wolf Hide - Ancient body training that teaches the user how to withstand great pain and how to harden their skin on the body. This training involves being hit with rods to strengthen oneself. Wolf Standard - The user can run on all fours just as fast as they can run on two legs. Masters of this can run faster on all fours than they do on two legs. The expert users can jump around as if they were still standing up, and master users can jump twice as high. Special Moves #'Wolfs Aura' - When the martial artist uses the skill Wolf's Aura they give off a none physical battle aura that confuses their opponent into thinking that they are a wolf from a distance. If one was to look though a camera they would simply see the person and not the wolf. those facing the opponent face to face will see the wolf. It is so convening that their brains fill in the rest of the information giving the beast smell as well. #'Wolf's Furry' - Wolf's Furry is a move where the user callls upon the spirit of the Demon Wolf. They infect temselves with the idea of themselves as a demon wolf in their minds. This cuases their body to releases the restrains on their muscles. This move is considered dangerous because the user can rip themselves apart if they are nto careful. #'Blood Lust' - The user is capable of create a aura of bloodlust so great that it causes lesser fighters to freeze in place. Even opponents who are as strong as he is physically can be affected if their will is not great enough. Similar to what stain did before he passed out. #'Primal Instincts' - The user is capable of sensing danger though a sixth sense. #'Wolf's Dance' - The user is capable of moving in a way that causes the brain to have problems imaging him. The movement makes the martial artist sway in peoples mind, this throws people off on their position in space, allowing them to dodge attacks. A example of how this works is when one hold a pencil in a straight line and then they cause it to move up and down.If done right it will look like the pencil is bending rather than simply moving up and down. The same can be applied to the martial artist. #'Heart Seeker' - A stab straight to the chest that cuts though the breast bone and straight into the heart. #'Wolf Howl -' Wolf Howl is a move were the martial artist lets out a mighty howl. The move has two purposes. The first is to install fear into his opponent. It is a form of psychological warfare used to give the Martial Artist a advantage. #'Predation' - It is a mental art. The user allows their instincts to take over and fight rather than their conscious thought. This allows them to bring out more power, react quicker, and move faster. However at the cost of conscious thought. This means the user is more than likely to attack none targets, or run into traps. #'Wolf's Bite' - A attack that hits a pressure point on the back of the neck. If it is hit with enough force it locks up all the muscles in the human body. It renders the opponent temporary paralyzed #'Wolf's Presence' - It is a move that allows you to sense the bloodlust of others. You can look at a person and feel their level of bloodlust. The more violent the person the higher their receding. With it you can determine if someone is going to attack soon, or if their actions are malicious in intent.. Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:Martial Art